The Days Before
by UST Colbalt Diamond
Summary: The life and times of the cast featured in Chaos Dimensions. Featuring the time before the main events were set in motion. OC-centric, prequel and of course AU.


**Disclaimer note:** I do not by any circumstances own Cardfight Vanguard or any of it's related works all credit goes to bushiroad and Akira Itou. I only own the ocs of this compilation of one-shots and some of the custom cards.

* * *

 **The Days Before**

 **Start 1: Lightning Strikes**

It was a quiet afternoon in the city of Atarashi. A young girl with cherry red hair and silver irises walked through the corridor of the Kai Rebirh school while Looking through her stack of cards. While it wasn't completed yet she was never less still excited on building her own deck. She had been collecting cards from this particular clan for the past few weeks with the help of her brother and their friends who didn't need the cards. The young girl looked up to see that she had missed the door of her principal's office. Satoshi had warned her about looking at were she was going, well he won't have to know.

Claire stood in front of the door of the office. She never had a one on one session with the principal before or having been inside his office so she was a bit nervous to enter.

 _"_ I have to be brave it's just Kai-san. _"_ The girl said to herself has she slightly gulped at the thought of being alone with Kai. She then knocked on the door and opened the oak door slightly just enough to poke her head in. "Uum…You wanted to see me Kai-san?" Claire asked the aged brunette as she continued to peak her head through the door. Waiting to get the okay from the principal of the school. "Yes you can come in." Claire nodded and preceded to head towards one of the chairs while closing the oak tree door on her way in.

"Here, open it up." The aged cardfighter placed a black box that had masking tape on the middle of the cartridge which said "Kaiser" in thick red ink in Claire's hands. She blinked at this for a mere moment and looked back at her teacher who stared at her. Expecting her to say something. The girl then cleared her throat and opened the black deck box. Carefully taking out the contents out of the small box and fanned the deck to carefully search through it's contents. Something caught her eye has she scanned over the cards in her hand. It was a red dragon with yellowish armor wielding a lightning shaped spear and the background was a blue green sky.

The girl looked at the green eyed man in slight confusion as she picked out the card from the rest of the deck. Waiting for him to answer her unspoken question. Understanding her plight under his watchful stare he began to elaborate on the matter.

"Dragonic Kaiser Vermillion it was a card that i've used back in my early days of cardfighting." He drifted off has he stared at the then 11-year-old Claire who was looking at the card curiously with her violet tinted silver irises. Running her hand over the card's artwork delicately has if it were to break.

"I've heard from Satoshi that you've been collecting cards from the Narukami clan. So I figured that card would do you some good for you." Toshiki stated has he told her. Claire had slightly jumped on the fact that Satoshi had told Kai about her plans on making a Narukami deck.

"You don't need to Kai-san I would prefer to get my own cards.."

"Claire as a the owner of this school it is my duty to help all those that attend this school to be able to play at the best of their ability. You remind me of a boy that I once knew. A boy he didn't want help from others thinking that they were doing it out of pity but one day he realised that he couldn't get stronger on his own and which have failed him at the times that mattered." His eyes darken for a moment has he talked which didn't go unnoticed by Claire. Talking as if from personal experience. Still the gloomy shade faded and the man looked at Claire.

"Run along now I've got some work to finish off. I'll join the rest of you in a few minutes." Kai stated ruffling the clean red locks on the young girl's head as he graced her with a kind smile.

"Thank you Kai-san! I'll make you proud!" The girl ran off from the office. Excited to tell her brother about the good news. Toshiki preceded to go back to his seat and sat down on it once again.

 _"Claire, she's a good kid. I hope she goes far with vanguard."_ Turning his chair around staring at the window of his office. Soon enough he closes his eyes for one short nap, dreaming of a certain dragon.

 _The spiky brunette dreams of the thunder dragon standing up once more from its slumber raising its spear upwards, charging electricity around its aged body. In response the clouds gathered and spun around overhead the dragon who was crying its restless soul. In kind the heavens answered with a strike of lighting towards the pointed spear which acted like a lightning rod. Empowering the thunder dragon with a new resolve has it began to over go a metamorphosis. Taking flight towards the heavens, howling forth its return from its slumber, ready to take on whoever stood in its path._

* * *

 **Present Time**

The night before Takeru's big match with the world champion Leon Soryu began. The now 17 year old Claire Yamato wearing her regular night wear which consisted of a black tank top with a white cat on the front and baggy fuchsia pants. She laid down remembering that day 6 years ago as she stared at the card that became the center of her Narukami deck.

"When are we ever going to be together again Kai-san?" Claire had taken her teacher's words to heart on that day, it was her fondness memory of her time together with him. He had taught her to rely on others just as they relied on her for strength, it was one of the cornerstones of the Kai Rebirth school. Claire missed him dearly.

She had faced a lot of harassment from other children when he first disappeared from their lives. It had gotten so bad that she had stop playing with the Narukami clan for a few years and started fresh with a new clan just to get away from the verbal assaults. Claire didn't want to think about this again wondering if her teacher would be disappointing in her actions of letting go of the clan she had worked hard with. The young woman then noticed the time on her digital clock which read 11:00pm. Needing to get up early to help Takeru with any deck problems she decided to get some sleep already. She places the card back into the same place deck box given to her many years ago, placing it in her desk drawer as she grabs her sleeping mask on the desk.

Heading back to her bed and grabbing the blanket under her and draped it over her body. Claire began Drifting off to sleep as she dreamed of a better time a better place.

* * *

Card of the day: Dragonic Kaiser Vermillion

Grade: _3_

Flavor: _Go forth and destroy, lightning of the apocalypse! Vermillion thunderbolt!_

Hey all this is Colbalt Diamond. I'm sure most of you have heard of me from the Chaos Dimensions story by Revenger. Anyway this is a companion piece to said story. Acting as a compilation of side stories for the characters of Chaos Dimensions. Don't be surprised by the card of the day because there is more of it too come in later one shots.


End file.
